Composite nanogranules from polymer/inorganic nanoparticle are one of the hot studies in the field of nano-technology due to the excellent mechanical, thermal, optical, electrical, and magnetic properties thereof, and is promised for wide application in various fields such as the fields of plastic, rubber, coating material, electronics, catalyst, medication, agricultural chemicals, and the like.
Chinese patent application publication CN1530397A discloses an mixed lactic acid polymer, which comprises multiple hydroxyl groups and multiple carboxyl groups, and can be used for nano-encapsulating pharmaceutical compounds, encapsulating or solubilizing Chinese herb extracts, solubilizing and dispersing the active ingredients of foods and comics, and solubilizing the ingredients of agricultural chemicals to prepare aqua-formulation of the agricultural chemicals. It also discloses that the polymer can be used for preparing inorganic nanoparticles such as TiO2, ZnO, Fe3O4, Fe2O3, CaCO3 and the like.
Chinese patent application publication CN1530327A discloses a method for preparing composite nanogranules of titanium oxide, which is produced by TiCl4 alkali neutralization method from a polymeric chelating agent obtained by polymerizing a carboxylic acid and an alcohol. The nanogranules contain modification groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl and hydrocarbyl, and are well dispersed in water.
Chinese patent application publication CN1583575A discloses a method for preparing superparamagnetic composite nanogranules, in which the superparamagnetic composite nanogranules are produced by mixing a polymeric chelating agent obtained by polymerizing a carboxylic acid and an alcohol with iron ions, and adding alkali. The obtained nanogranules have modification groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl and alkyl, and thus can be further modified to obtain functionalized superparamagnetic nanogranules, which can be use in supporting drugs.
Franca Tiarks etc. (Silica Nanoparticles as surfactants and fillers for latexes made by microemulsion polymerization, Langmuir, 2001 (17): 5775-5789) reports a polymer dispersion prepared from various monomers by microemulsion polymerization, where the dispersions having different forms are produced by coupling co-monomers, silica nanogranules and hydrophobic components. In one case, the silica nanogranules are attached onto the particles of polymer latex, forming a dispersion having so called “hedgehog” form; while, in the other case, the silica nanogranules are completely wrapped into the polymer particle to form a dispersion having so called “raspberry” form. The obtained dispersions have a wide range of applications, for example, an anti-scratching agent in aqueous coatings.
QI Dong-ming et al. (Anchoring of polyacrylate onto silica and formation of polyacrylate/silica nanocomposite particles via in situ emulsion polymerization, Colloid Polym. Sci., 2008 (286): 233-241) discloses polyacrylate/silica composite latex nanogranules, which are formed by in place emulsion polymerization of acrylate monomer adsorbed on silica nanogranules, where the polyacrylate is connected to the silica nanogranules by physical adsorption and chemical grafting, forming polyacrylate/silica composite latex nanogranules having “raspberry” form.
Although a lot of studies have been made, more composite nanogranules of polymer/inorganic nanoparticles having different structures and properties are still needed for satisfying various demands.